


Overheard Conversations

by april_snakehole



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 02:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5894227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/april_snakehole/pseuds/april_snakehole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily thanks James for not giving up on her. James reveals a secret source of hope. Fluffy silliness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overheard Conversations

It was a Thursday, after Transfiguration, and Lily and James were cuddled on his bed in the boy’s dormitory, enjoying the privacy. Remus was in Ancient Runes and Sirius and Peter had decided to go for a walk, throwing lewd comments at the couple as they left and promising to be gone for “at least five minutes, that’ll be enough, right, Prongs?” But the boys had been gone for an hour, and James and Lily had been far less scandalous than the Marauders would have expected. Tired from lessons and Head duties, they’d snogged for a few minutes and spent the rest of the time cuddling and napping on and off.

“Thank you,” Lily whispered when she realized they were both awake.

James grinned and stretched. “Believe me, Lils, I enjoyed it just as much—“

“Not that,” Lily growled, slapping his arm lightly. She swallowed hard and looked up at him. She looked cautious. “Thank you for—for not giving up. For never giving up on me. For seeing that there was something here.”

James grinned and leaned in to kiss her nose lightly. “My pleasure, love,” he said quietly.

“How did you never give up? Last year especially,” Lily asked, snuggling closer into his arms and perching her chin on his shoulder.

“Why last year especially? You weren’t hexing me last year. Last year was brilliant compared to, say, fifth year. Or fourth when you turned my ears and nose puce for a week. Brilliant bit of magic, that was,” James said. He tweaked his girlfriend’s nose, but she was far too serious to be distracted. 

“Well, yes, but last year…” She sat up and looked down at him. He mourned the loss of her body pressed against his own but sat up as well, knowing she meant business, knowing she wouldn’t settle back down until she had her answers. 

“Yes?”

“Last year we were… kind of mates. More than in the past. And even though we were mates I wasn’t, you know, interested in you romantically. Wasn’t that harder?” Lily asked. She was staring, leaning slightly forward, green eyes trained intensely on him. “I was there, and we were civil, but I still wasn’t falling to your feet.”

“Because I knew you fancied me,” James grinned. Lily turned red almost immediately, stammering and cocking her head to the side as she stared at him in confusion. He leaned forward to push her hair back behind her ears.

“What on earth—“

“Lily, you don’t have to be embarrassed that you fancied me. We’re together now, remember?” James said. “Or do you need a little reminder?” he asked, leaning forward to kiss her. Lily placed a hand on his chest and pushed him back.

“I didn’t really even fancy you last year,” she said.

“Lily, I heard you.”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean? Heard me when?” Lily demanded, eyebrows furrowed.

James grinned. “You told Mary you thought I was fit.”

“I did no such thing, James Potter. When would I have—“ she stopped midsentence, green eyes widening and mouth falling open slightly. She looked down, then back up, straight into his eyes. “James Potter, you didn’t.”

James flushed slightly, but kept grinning. “What?”

“There was no one in that library!” Lily said desperately. She covered her face with her hands. “I made sure there was no one in the library,” she moaned.

“Lily, come one, don’t be embarrassed—“ James said, reaching out to touch her arm.

She batted him away, and replaced her hand on her face. When she spoke her voice was muffled. “You were under the cloak?”

“I was,” James said.

“You heard me talking to Mary.”

“I did.”

“You heard me tell Mary that I—oh Merlin—you heard me tell Mary that I had a dream I shagged you?”

“I did.”

She paused for a few seconds, before sliding her hands down her face so she could meet his eyes with her own. She was still bright red, but her eyes had a slight mischief to them. “How did I not hear your body hitting the floor?”

James pulled her towards him and planted a kiss in her hair as he leaned back against the headboard. “I didn’t faint, thank you very much.”

“Well that’s surprising,” Lily mumbled.

"I did a very quiet and dignified dance under the cloak, and kept listening in the hopes that you would reveal your plan to jump me,” James said.

“Well. I suppose I did fancy you last year,” Lily said quietly. She closed her eyes and felt herself start to drift off to sleep again.

James looked down at his sleeping girlfriend and felt as though his heart was going to explode with joy. She was beautiful and kind and just mad enough to love him back. He felt like doing his very quiet and dignified dance again, but the dance, while dignified, would almost certainly wake her up. He settled instead for a kiss on the top of her head and settled in for another nap.


End file.
